


Immortal's Legacy

by SilverSilence14



Series: The Immortals [2]
Category: Minecraft (Franchise), Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode (Video Game), Telltale games
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, Family, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Mass Genocide, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships, Violence, end of the universe, frienship, hurt friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSilence14/pseuds/SilverSilence14
Summary: Set after the events of Season 2 Sequel to Immortal's Child. Not canon to MCSM Timeline.A new threat has come to destroy not only Jesse's world, but his life, family and the entire universe for that matter. It's going to take all of his friends and family to stop this menace from destroying the very essence of creation itself. But Jesse is going to have to overcome some serious mistakes and their repercussions. And he's going to have to overcome his deepest fear and most his dangerous battle yet...... the battle with himself.





	1. The Beginning...

_"In retrospect, it was a hell of a way to die._

_The world ended right in front of me._

_It fell apart and shook beneath our feet._

_Buildings began disintegrating, crumbing, taking people down with it._

_They too vanished as the white light spread across the realm._

_But it was more than just the world that died, everything was taken. The entire universe was snuffed out._

_And it was all my fault."_

**_-Author Unknown, Discovered in a nameless journal amidst some ruins._ **

* * *

 

_**At the Beginning.....**_

Lukas read the letter over and over till his eyes began to swim.  But the words made no more sense than they did when he read it the first time.

“I- I don’t understand,” Olivia said with shaky breath, “I thought we were past this. I thought that he- that we….Why did he-“her voiced cracked and she shakily set down her own copy of the letter.

“Guys,” Axel asked, his voice filled to the brim with turmoil laced emotion. “What are we going to tell Petra when she comes back?”

“This can’t be his writing; this isn’t something he would do!” Olivia stated, “Jesse wouldn’t- he _couldn’t-“_

Lukas’s eyes shifted back to the beginning, then down to the end. He stared at the words, stared at Jesse’s unmistakable hand writing. Each word, each _letter,_ carved a painful sensation into his heart and soul, leaving behind a broken and hurting bitterness.

Axel picked up Jesse’s Order of the Stone amulet from the table, “How are we even going to find him?” he whispered.

Olivia looked to Lukas, “What do we do?”

Lukas didn’t answer, he was too busy looking at the last two sentences, the ones that hurt the most….

_I’m leaving, I can’t do this, I thought I could but I can’t. I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry. Please don’t come looking for me, I can’t come back, **I won’t.**_

The paper crinkled as Lukas’s hands clenched.

“Lukas?”

_I won't......_

“Nothing,” Lukas gritted out through clenched teeth. “We, do, _nothing.”_

No matter what any of them did, Jesse had made his choice, a choice he could never undo. The damage had been done, there was no going back.

Jesse was gone.


	2. The Beginning

**_A Few Years Later……_ **

A cool breeze drifted through the Aether. It brushed gently across Notch’s skin, soft, soothing. It would shift his beard, which in turn tickled his exposed forearms.

He sat cross-legged underneath a mighty oak tree; he had Reuben in his lap. His hand idly rubbed between the soft velvety ears as he hummed a soft tune.

The trees whispered along, their leaves brushing together as the winds danced through their branches. Reuben oinked happily, nuzzling into Notch’s robes, enjoying the cooling comfort of nature and the ear rubs.

The mighty deity savored this moment, enjoying the rare drop of the good stuff as it were. He loved the coolness on his skin, the warm sun on his face that made it through the tree branches. He could hear the thousands – millions- of voices of his children, his creations, his pride and joys. He could hear their celebrations as they lived in the bliss of the afterlife. Their happiness added to his own and it put him at ease.

But time stood still for no one, not even him. Even if he willed it Notch knew the perfect moments never lasted forever. But in a way that made them more treasured and precious….

The breeze turned, the temperature dropped and silence fell over the oak forest.

Reuben opened his eyes, letting out a soft nervous noise.

Reluctantly following his companion’s cue, Notch let his own eyes flick open. His eyelashes caked in the dirt from the sudden change in the wind. He blinked it away, letting his gaze slowly shift about the woods.

Reuben shifted his anxiousness increasing.

“Shhh it’s alright,” He soothed, “Everything will be alright.”

The pig looked up at him, his expression fairly skeptical.

Notch smiled, “Reuben~ it will be  _ fine.” _

The animal was curious about the statement. For things to be fine, something wrong must be coming, something bad.

Notch gave Reuben one more affectionate rub between the ears, making sure to rub deep and thorough just like Jesse would do. He stood, setting Reuben down, “Why don’t you run along?” he suggested. “Keep an eye on things? Fred might need helping making sure Magnus doesn’t blow something up again.”

Reuben oinked in agreement. The pig gave Notch an affectionate rub on the leg. Perhaps he sensed what the deity already knew. He looked thoughtfully up at Notch before trotting off down the forest trail.

Notch watched him go, waving till the pig vanished beyond his physical sight.

Notch sighed and the forest deteriorated away, the leaves fluttering away in a harsh wind and Notch willed himself beyond the confines of the Aether.

The universe now danced around him in its majestic vastness, full of life and starlight. All around him almost every world ever created thrived with growth, life, and his creations. He stood at the center of it all, watching the cosmos move about him.

His pride, his love, full and alive all around…..

Passing by him small lights sailed on, dashing past the golden gates that marked the Aether. For the Aether was separated from the universe, one could not be in this realm and be in the Aether. But just as the two halves were separated by space and time and dimension, they relied on one another. For as the universe held the life, and let those plow their own path till their journeys end. The Aether cared and catered to those who left the living behind, holding promise of a new adventure, a new path to plow.

The little lights continued to go by, more children coming to his treasured home and his warm embrace.

It made Notch’s heart ache as he turned to face the open golden gates. He wished fate was not so cruel as to take lives so frequent, but that is the way the universe was designed, it was how he created it.

Never since his first creation gave breath had Notch ever closed the gates of the Aether. To close the gates would seal off the souls, dooming them to wander the gaps of space and dimension. They would be forever lost, looking for the warmth and life the Aether promised, what their souls in life ached for when the journey was done.

He looked sadly at the golden gates, watching as they gleamed and reflected the cosmos around him.  The little souls seemed to be moving swiftly to get in. Did they sense his heartache, his longing to take care of them to the best of his limited ability?

Some part of them must know….

Notch waited a second longer, begging fate to be kind, to give him a window. He willed his treasured creations to move just a little faster.

Then, with a wave of his hand, Notch focused his power and will upon the magic majestic doors.

For the first time, since time itself began, the doors of the Aether swung inward, and closed with an ominous boom.

One last soul slipped in just as the bars came together, one last life protected from the events to come. Other souls soon followed quickly however. The hovered by the gates, lost, dwindling. They  _ knew  _ where they wanted to go; they knew where they wanted to be. But like a blind man they could no longer see their way. The guiding light of Notch’s Aether was sealed off.

The souls scattered about, looking, searching, lost for the world they desperately needed.

_ I ’m sorry little ones,  _ Notch stared sadly as they vanished into the dark vastness beyond.  _ You’ll be home soon. _

Beyond the closed gates the Aether was silent; the universe was not the only one cut off. The Aether could feel its other half was not there, just out of reach. Those inside could probably sense the shift that had happened, the shift that  _ shouldn’t  _ have happened.

But it had to be done.

The entirety of the cosmos suddenly became colder. Even Notch in his continuous loving warmth could feel the prickling numbness on his skin. He could feel the bitterness seeping in.

The gates of the Aether faded into nothing, taking with it its sacred domain and leaving nothing but the open vastness of space behind.

Notch turned around already able to see the dark void stealing the light of the stars as it grew closer. As  _ she  _ came closer.

Notch took a deep breath, “Vira.”

The darkness scattered revealing the woman before him.

Notch knew Vira well, for she was one of his creations. An Admin.

Black void made up her body, the stars dancing across her swirling jet black hair. Notch did not have to be at the power status that he was to feel the anger and death radiating off her.

Vira glared at him, the dark purple orbs seething with rage and hate, “Notch.” She hissed out.

"Calm yourself,” Notch said firmly, “I already know why you are here.”

The blackness on Vira’s skin receded, her all powerful admin state snuffing out. But still now with ice pale skin Vira seemed cold and heartless. “Then I need not ask again,” She stated icily.

“I have told you before Vira,” Notch frowned, “I cannot undo what you have done.”

 Her lips curled into a sneer, “No!” She raged, “You _refuse_ to do it! You have the spark of life itself and you waste in on- on-“ She spat downward. “You hypocrite.”

Notch sighed, “I have told you before Vira, and I will tell you again. You cannot undo the damage you have done.” He reached out to her, “They are  _ suffering  _ let them-“

“No!” Vira’s hand immediately shot up to a large black orb on her belt, she took a step back from Notch, almost fearful. “No I will not let you take them from me! I will fix this!”

“You are causing more damage the longer you cling,” Notch begged, “It has been thousands of years Vira, stop this, all can be well!”

Vira’s darkened and she once more regained her confidence, “All will indeed be well,” she closer again, a dark energy seeping off her like blood from a wound.

Notch looked worriedly over her, “What have you done to yourself Vira.”

 “What I had to,” she hissed, “Last chance Notch, give me what I ask, or I will use my power to strike you down from your mighty throne.”

“Vira, there is still a way out of this. If you stand down things can and will be okay. Please, the path you choose leads to destruction and death-“

“Give it to me Notch!” Vira screamed in rage. Her hand shot out, smashing a small orb floating past her, a planet. Her fingers grasped around the flourishing planet, and like a small egg in her hands she smashed it to pieces with a simple squeeze. “Give me the  _ Spark of Creation _ !” she demanded.

Notch flinched as a wave of screams and cries flooded his senses. His nerves tingle in pain and he watched in overwhelming grief as billions of lights dispersed from the shattered planet.  All life snuffed out from the world in an instant. He gently caught some of the lights that poured his way, wishing desperately he could help them, “Vira what have you done?” he whispered sorrowfully, “Look at what you have done.”

Some of the souls were sucked into the form that was Vira, almost as if she was a black hole for power. She smiled sinisterly at him, “You could fix it you know, you are the creator of the universe.”

He reluctantly let go of the souls, watching them wander off lost without the Aether to guide them, “That’s not how it works Vira…..”

“Then I will make it so,” the woman extended her hand, “Either fix what I ask, or give me the power to do so, lest I take it from you by force.”

Notch took a deep breath.

“Well?”

“I can’t give it to you Vira.”

 She scowled, “Very well.” Her admin form returned, covering her body like ink running down paper.

Notch side stepped as Vira lunged at him. She turned around growling in rage and summoning a sword. Notch blocked her with his hands, “Vira, please,” he begged, “You don’t have to do this.”

“You’re a frightened and weak old man! Your time is done!!!”

Notch dodged again, stepping side to side as shot after shot of dark corrupt power was fired his way. 

“I have spent centuries learning!” Vira raged, “Centuries going through sacred texts, and gaining power-”

“You have gained nothing!” Notch said sternly, like a father scolding his child. He grabbed Vira’s hand as she reached for his throat, twisted her around and shoved her back. “You have only taken power from others, and from their own gains. You are using a cup that can never be filled, stop this!”

Vira snarled, swinging her sword and snarling louder as Notch caught the blade between two of his fingers. “You are a false god who uses his power to do  _ nothing!” _

“I create worlds Vira-”

“You let them die!” Vira screamed. “You let entire nations die, let souls corrupt and fester. You let war and famine rage, you let your own  _ sons  _ kill each other. But you, do,  _ nothing!” _

“I am not to interfere with the lives of mortal’s! It is their life to live, their path to plow!” Notch stressed, “Or they will never learn to-”

“You saved a mortal!” Vira raged.

Notch gasped as she knocked him back, and he plummeted, falling through space until he was able to right himself. 

“You are a hypocrite king!” Vira screamed, “A liar!” she hurled a planet at him as she surged towards him.

Notch hastily caught the planet in his arms, cradling it close,  _ Be calm little ones- _ He grunted in pain as in protecting the mortals the attacking Admin’s blade made a mark in his shoulder. Vira shoved hard and fast sending them both staggering.

Notch immediately felt drained, like his energy- his very life- was seeping out of him. He pulled free of the weapon, droplets of shining ruby blood oozing out and staining his robes.

“Give it to me!” Vira demanded, lunging.

Notch brought up a golden shield, stopping her weapon short. His hand trembled as he struggled to hold the barrier. Taking a deep breath Notch shoved his hand out, a beam of light escaping his fingers and hitting Vira square in the chest. 

The female flew back, not caring what worlds and planets she destroyed as she tried to regain her footing. 

Notch flinched as screams filled the void, lights scattering everywhere and some of them vanishing-snuffed out as they were sucked into Vira’s form. 

“What have you done to yourself Vira?” he asked, breathing hard and struggling to catch his breath.

“What I had to.” She replied, gripping her sword tight. “I studied what your Immortal’s did all those ages ago, I harnessed the magic, I learned. I will “ _ take” _ all that I need, if it means taking what should not belong to you.”

The deity took a deep breath, sighing sadly he looked at her full of grief, “So be it….” he whispered. 

He leapt up as Vira lunged, doing his best to dodge and avoid all of his creations. But the admin behind him did not care, she slam, slice, smash any planet that got in her way as chased after him.

“You can’t run forever!”

“I have no intention to!” 

Vira cursed as Notch snapped around hands flaring in golden light. She skirted back, taking cover behind a thriving world.

Notch froze up, his weapons of light scattering away as to not to destroy the mortals. 

The female’s lips curled up in a sneer, a vicious, a smile of victory. “You are  _ weak.”  _ She hissed, then she struck.

Faster than Notch could react, Vira shot at him like a arrow, smashing through her cover. The screams filled Notch’s senses, the last sound he heard as Vira’s sword stabbed through his stomach.

The entire universe froze- no-  _ shuddered _ as Notch went to his knees.

“It’s... _ Mine.” _

Space and time shuddered, flexed, twisted. The balance of power had shifted and the whole of creation felt it, down to the smallest creature.

It was the beginning of-   
  
Notch let out a pained exhale, slumping down further into Vira’s blade as he felt his very soul being drained dry, “Y-you have….have chosen y-your  path Vira….” 

Vira’s triumphant sneer dropped, her eyes clouding in confusion. “What did you do?” she hissed.

“What….” Notch sighed, closing his eyes, “What...I had to….”

The female’s face twisted in horror, “Where is it?!” She screamed at him, “Where is the power of creation?!!?!”

Notch didn’t answer.

“ _ Where is it?!!”  _ She screamed.

He opened his eyes, “I have not had it for a l-long time Vira….”

Here eyes widened, “You knew I would come for it.” she growled. “You sent it away. You cannot simply destroy such power-Who did you give it to, who has it!?!!”

Notch gave a weak smile, idily looking at his hands as his body began to flake away like dust in the wind,  “To ...control the p-power of creation….o-one must understand…..u-understand-”

“Who has it?!”

Notch’s eyes slipped closed, “You could...could have stopped this…..Vira…..” With a soft breath, Notch’s form disappeared, all his remaining power sucked into Vira’s own. His body, his empty husk, dispersed to dust, gone in a instant.

Notch, creator of the universe, god of life and creation…..Was dead.

Vira stood there for a moment, watching the last of the creator slip away. Her body throbbed with raw energy. Even after Notch had hidden most of his will and power, what Vira had taken was a strong, stronger than any known mortal and admin, and it was hers to command now.

All around her the universe shook and trembled, a low vibration, like a death rattle. 

Vira stood there, radiating rage. She eyed her sword, glared at the fading red rivers on the blade. “You may a have postponed my plans for now Notch….” She let the sword vanish, straightening and looking at the universe around her. 

Power that large can simply not vanish….

_ He must have given it to someone.  _ But like stated before, the Spark of Creation was too great to vanish and it simply couldn’t be given to anyone. There was only a small handful of individuals in the known universe who could contain and wield such power. 

Luckily, Vira knew where to start. 

“I will find the soul who carries your power now Notch, and like you,” she sneered, her fists clenching tight. “I will destroy them.”

* * *

 

Steve collapsed to his knees in a cry of agony as he was hit with an overwhelming wave of pain. He bent in on himself, gasping and struggling to breath.

“ _ Steve!” _

His ears were ringing, he could barely hear his wife calling out to him. She shook his shoulders, trying to get to him.

“Steve what’s wrong?!”

His vision was spotting, fluxing, the world around him turning inverted as spots of light danced about his surroundings.

“Steve! Steve?! Answer me!”

He groaned as another wave of pain hit him, his entire body wracked in the agony of what felt like thousands of knives piercing his body. “A-alex-” he screamed, as a flux of energy cut through him.

“ _ Steve!” _

He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. All around him the world was a swirl of blacks and even darker shadows. Lights dashed across his vision, frantic and almost panicking in their movements.

There was screaming in his ears, like thousands of voices crying out at once, crying in fear, in pain-

“ _ Steven!” _

He jerked, when suddenly- like a light- the pain was suddenly snuffed out. Steve’s vision cleared and the world around him was once again stone, torches and magical portal doors. His ears were still ringing however, and the faint sound of screams still echoed in his ears.

“Steve, look at me!”

He glanced shakily up as his chin was gently lifted.

His wife Alex looked at him with tear filled eyes, “Darling can you hear me?” she begged of him to answer.

“Y-yes- I-”

“What happened to you? You collapsed,” She said, helping him to his knees and hugging him tight, “You slipped into your deity state. I was so worried I-”

He held her back, “Did you feel it?” He asked.

“I felt a pulse in magic,” Alex admitted, worriedly checking him over.

“No- no it was more Alex I- Something is terribly wrong we have to-” Steve went to stand and he nearly collapsed. 

Alex managed to catch him, “Don’t push yourself!” she stressed. The female took his weight over her shoulder, “We’re almost to our door Steve, just hang in there, we’ll get you home.”

“Something is wrong Alex,” Steve stressed, as she guided him down the Hallway of Worlds, “There is an imbalance in the air I can  _ feel  _ it.”

“I felt something too Steve, I just don’t understand how it’s hurt you-” They rounded the corner and Alex gasped.

Steve weakly looked up, and he felt his blood run cold.

The portal door to the First World, Notch’s original creation…..

It was  _ black. _

The stone was cracked, the magic was snuffed out, a dark lifeless void. So dense and dark that the torches around the door could cast no light inside.

Black lines oozed out from the portal stretching slowly across the floor, spreading like a virus, a corruption slowly festering into the hallway.

Alex trembled against him, “No- There is no way- someone must have damaged the door- they-”

Steve continued to stare wide eyed at the door. He pulled away from Alex. Weakly staggering to the door.

His home, the place of his birth- The screams….

He touched the stone pillars around the portal. His fingers were immediately met with a icy cold. It sent shivers down his body, freezing him to his core. In that instant Steve knew, he  _ knew. _

Alex stepped next to him, hands clasped tight against her chest. “Is it- Is it-”

“They’re gone….” Steve answered, voice barely at a whisper.

Alex covered her mouth, “Oh Notch no.” she fought back tears. “Th-that’s impossible. His creation- he- Steve he wouldn’t-”

“Notch is gone.” Steve said, his fingers brushed over the blackness seeping from the door. He could feel the magic in it, sensing the death seeping off it. “He’s ...I - I don't know how but- Alex our home, is gone. With Notch g-gone, the universe is …. _ dying _ .”

Alex looked at him, “Steve….what do we do?” She asked.

He pulled away from the door, grabbing his wife’s hand to cover his own shaking. “We get our family together. We’re…” he stepped away from the dead door, “ We have to find out why this is happening and fast. We’re going to need to get all the help we can to stop this.”

She caught his tone and her hand tightened around his own. “Do you think….”

“We are on a timer Alex. I don’t know why this is happening, but the flow of time and magic is off. This was not meant to happen. ” Steve looked grimly at the dead door and the infection seeping off it. “Every world in this hallway is spiraling to oblivion. Every soul is at risk now.”

She took a deep breath, “Where do we start.”

Steve turned around, facing the rest of the hallway. His eyes rested on the door right of the former First World. He stared grimly at the red glowing door, hot as lava and littered in lacerations and ancient blood stains. 

“We start there.”


End file.
